


On Either Side

by Cassandra Singer (JohnHolmes)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, F/M, Love, Magic Mirrors, Mirrors, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26303104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnHolmes/pseuds/Cassandra%20Singer
Summary: two people who can only see each other through their mirror.Also, this is poetry so meh.





	1. Chapter 1

He sees me when I smile,  
He sees me when I cry,

He sees me when I'm happy,  
He sees me when I die,

A world split by glass,  
A reflection and a lie,

The mirror that prevents us,  
Trapped on either side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys perspective

I see her, she tries to smile,  
I see her, she tries not to cry,

She wishes to be happy,  
But just as much, she wants to die,

Our world is split by glass,  
A reflection and a lie,

The mirror that prevents us,  
Trapped on either side


End file.
